


Looney for You

by gwencampbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: Ginny is mad. Absolutely, certainly, raving mad. Thankfully, she's not the only one.





	Looney for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and quickly-written, but I think it's super cute sooo please don't judge me too much :)

Ginny was this close to hexing the Slytherin Quidditch team. And yes, that means the ENTIRE Quidditch team. They had called Luna ‘looney’ one too many times. Luna swore she didn’t mind, but Ginny didn’t buy it. She could see the usual gleam in her eye fade when they taunted her, could see her smile falter ever-so-slightly.  
Besides, Ginny was fairly certain she was the one who was looney. For starters, she was about to fight seven athletes, all of whom were much larger than she.  
“Oi, where do you get off calling sweet girls names?” She shouted at their receding silhouettes, fresh off practice and heading through the Great Lawn to the castle.  
Flint turned back to face her, though made no move to come closer. Despite her stature, he knew she wasn’t to trifle with over something so trivial.  
“Where do you get off disrespecting your superiors, blood traitor?” He put extra emphasis on his final two words, sneering through clenched teeth.  
Ginny took a step forward, hand twitching over the pocket her wand was haplessly stuffed into.  
“Take another step, I dare you,” Miles Bletchley said, always the first to back Marcus up. His hand hovered over his wand as well, though he would never draw without Marcus’s go-ahead.  
Ginny, never the one to back down, took another step. “And what will you do about it, Bleh-ley?” She may have never backed down, but she was awful at insults.  
Nevertheless, the entire team looked personally offended. Marcus quickly pulled his wand, followed by Ginny and the six boys backing their captain.  
Before anyone could send a hex flying, Oliver Wood stepped between the skirmish. With a trademark smile, he said, “now boys, you wouldn’t want to be seen ganging up on your rivals’ star chaser two days before the big match, would you?”  
The boys sneered, following Marcus’s lead as he put his wand away and strutted off to the castle.  
“I didn’t need your help.” Ginny huffed, crossing her arms, wand still in hand.  
“Maybe not, but Luna did.” He pointed to the girl behind Ginny, the blonde shaking softly, halfway to tears.  
Ginny quickly forgot Oliver and the Slytherins, rushing over to catch Luna before she collapsed to the grass in heavy sobs.  
Luna gasped out between pants, crying in a very un-Lune-like fashion. “They- they could have really- really hurt you- Ginny.”  
Ginny stroked her hair, whispering into the crown of her head. “It’s okay, Luna. I’m okay. Everything is alright.”  
Luna regained composure rather quickly, her airy voice returning with no sign she had ever cried, save the water-stained cheeks. “Of course you are, Ginn. You always are. But you really don’t need to fight for me. The name doesn’t bother me.  
Luna really didn’t mind the nickname the other students had coined for her. She rather liked it, in fact. While she knew she wasn’t crazy, she did understand she was odd. ‘Looney’ was a good way to describe it. But it was different coming from the mouths of the Slytherins. From them, it was malicious. And Luna was not a fan of malice. Not that she would admit she didn’t like it. That would send Ginny raging.  
“Come on,” Ginny started, pulling Luna to her feet, “let’s go ask the house elves for some treacle tart.”  
Luna smiled wide, a dazy look Ginny thought she wore perfectly overtaking her eyes.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Luna and Ginny sat cross-legged in the Gryffindor common room, a fire roaring behind Ginny and a treacle tart - well, the crumbs of one - sitting between them. Other students sat in the overstuffed armchairs, the portrait-hole opening and closing for upper-years as the final classes of the day let out. The sun was setting outside the open windows, night coming more quickly now that the months turned to winter. The fire was a nice reprieve from the drearily cold days.  
They had eaten in comfortable silence, smiling at each other whenever their eyes caught. Without warning, Luna decided to break their unspoken pact of unspokenness. “Ginny?”  
The Weasley girl looked up from her lap, responding only with a soft, “hm?”  
“Do you ever think about what I’d be like if I were less… Looney?”  
Ginny’s eyes grew wide, her lips parted in momentary shock. “Luna, don’t waste a moment on that. You wouldn’t be you without the ‘looney’. I love you exactly how you are, and I know you do too.”  
Luna blew by Ginny saying she loved her. They’d said it in friendly connotations before, of course, so why should this be any different? “But maybe if I were more normal, they wouldn’t pick on me.”  
Ginny didn’t want to say ‘I told you so’ to the fact Luna was bothered, but she almost couldn’t help herself. “Lu, they’d pick on you anyway. They’re a tribe of absolute wankers. You mustn’t let them get to you.”  
Luna giggled at ‘wankers’, a term that always made her laugh.  
“Come here,” Ginny insisted, holding her arms out. Luna crawled toward her, letting Ginny envelop her and stroke her hair just like in the courtyard.  
“You’re perfect, Lu. Don’t listen to them.”  
Giny whispered unintelligibly into the crown of her head, though Luna liked to think it felt alot like ‘I love you’.  
The sun dipped behind the horizon, and the common room slowly emptied. But the girls, the girls stayed wrapped up until the bright rays of morning peaked back over the Forbidden Forest.

___________________________________________

 

“Ginny?” Luna asked, interrupting their studying. Not that Luna had been able to focus on studying, anyway.  
“Yeah, Luna?”  
“Do you ever think about-”  
Ginny cut her off quickly. “Don’t even start with that again. I told you, you’re perfect.”  
Luna smiled, shaking her head softly. “No, not that. Do you ever think about what it might have been like if we’d never been friends?”  
Ginny’s smile dropped like a sack of bricks.  
“No, Lu. Never. Though I imagine if we hadn’t made friends last term, we’d have made friends this one.”  
Luna smiled again. “No, I mean, if we’d met and decided we’d like to be more than just friends.”  
Ginny blushed from head to toe, cursing her fair complexion, as she was sure every inch of her glowed redder than her hair.  
“Nevermind-” Luna began quickly, averting her gaze, “forget I asked.”  
“Don’t be looney,” Ginny teased, reaching over the table to tip up Luna’s chin, “that is something I have thought about.”  
Luna beamed once again, her glazed eyes brightening. Ginny found herself as entranced by the girl as ever.  
“I think about it quite a bit, to be honest. Every time I hold you, every time you smile that gorgeous smile it seems you hold just for me…” Ginny suddenly realized what she was saying. “I mean. Not that you hold a smile just for me. I’m not mad or anything, I just-”  
Luna cut her off before she could ramble on any further. “I think you are mad, Ginn. Just about as mad as I am.”  
Ginny looked at her quizzically.  
“What i mean is, I’m mad about you, Ginn. And it’s not just the nargles saying this.”  
Ginny practically launched herself across the table, books clattering and several pairs of eyes glaring in her direction. But Ginny didn’t care, because Luna’s lips were right there, close enough to feel every exhale, and for the first time, close enough to kiss.  
“May I kiss you?” Ginny whispered. “Please?”  
Luna nodded in delight, her bobbing head stopped short by cherry lips pressing against hers with a fervor she should have known Ginny would bring.  
Yeah, they were certainly looney. At least now they could be looney together.


End file.
